


Somewhere past tomorrow

by chaoticdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, my soul needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: A glimpse into the newfound life of recently human Castiel and Dean Winchester.(also known as "I really wanted to write fluff, sue me AO3")Title is from "Stars Are on Your Side" by Ross Copperman [x]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	Somewhere past tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> As always — thanks to my friends Camille and Sarah for proof-reading this for me.

It’s late at night when Castiel finally arrives at the bunker. The lights are out in the war room and the library, and the whole bunker is quiet which means that the brothers are most likely asleep. The angel makes his way through the living quarters in the dark. He’s been living here long enough to know his way by heart by now.

He slowly pushes the bedroom door, trying to sneak in without making the old wood creak (and failing miserably). Castiel is still an Angel of the Lord in all senses, but he couldn’t pretend to the ‘Ninja of the Year’ title by a long shot. The room is entirely dark, and once again Cas manages to navigate perfectly without light, stripping his clothes off rapidly until he’s only left with his black boxers on.

The clock on the nightstand says 3:19 am when he finally slips smoothly under the covers and presses his whole body silently against Dean’s warmth. Trying not to wake him up when he gets back home after a while is always a struggle. Dean is a light sleeper, especially when he doesn’t have his angel boyfriend alongside him. Snuggling by his side, Cas buries his head into Dean’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss into the warm skin of his neck and breathing in his scent.

The hunter groans, still half asleep but alert enough to pull his boyfriend into a tight embrace, both his arm closing around Castiel’s waist.

 _“Hey”_ Dean groans, his voice still heavy with sleep

 _“Hey. I didn’t mean to wake you up”_ Castiel whispers into his ear, brushing his lips against the light stubble on Dean’s cheek

 _“You came back”_ he groans into Castiel’s hair, tightening his grip around him

 _“I always come back, you know that”_ the angel smiles into his neck, humming his scent.

The mix of leather, mint shampoo, and cheap whiskey somehow acts as a comfort blanket over Castiel’s entire body. It means Dean. It means home. He lets a sigh of content roll out of his mouth, settling against him.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Dean asks after a minute, his voice still heavy with sleep

 _“I’ll live to fight another day, I guess”_ Cas answers, feeling the weight of his sore body protesting.

He’s still an Angel of the Lord per se, but his power grew weaker and weaker every day, and no matter how much Dean tried to convince him it would somehow come back, he knew his days as a celestial being were numbered. And he’s okay with it. Okay with losing what made him who he was in the first place. Okay with growing old as a human, as long as he has Dean by his side. Dean, who’s whole body goes tense in a matter of seconds.

 _“What happened? Are you hurt?”_ The hunter asks right away, pulling himself up on his elbow, making Cas roll on his side.

He extends his right arm to turn the nightstand light on and spends the next 15 seconds examining Castiel’s entire body before his eyes lock-in with the angel’s ocean blues. The latter of which pulls him back against him in a tight embrace, peppering kisses alongside his jawline.

_“I’m fine. A couple of bruises here and there. It’ll heal itself.”_

_“Why aren’t you healing right away?”_ Dean asks, settling in against him in a breath, his voice heavy with concern.

_“You know why, Dean. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”_

_“I have to worry about it, babe.”_ Dean lets out, pulling Cas chin up to look at him in the eyes, _“What happens if you lose it all?”_

_“Then I become human again.”_

_“And you’re okay with that?”_

Castiel leans in and presses a soft kiss against Dean’s cheek.

_“Will you still be there when I do?”_

A kiss on his temple.

_“Does it change anything?”_

A kiss on his lips.

_“Will you still love me when I’m human?”_

**_When_**. Not **_if_**.

There’s a slight beat in the room and then Dean’s lips are brushing against his in a soft kiss, and Cas can’t help but melt into it. It leaves him breathless, the hunter’s taste still on him as he cups his face.

_“I will always be there. It doesn’t change anything. I will love you forever. Please, don’t doubt me.”_

_“Then I’m okay with it.”_

He ends it with a kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth to prevent any more questions he doesn’t want to answer. After a while, he settles back into Dean’s arms and buries his head into his shoulder, where it rightfully fits.

 _“I missed you”_ Castiel whispers against Dean’s throat, brushing his lips against his skin.

 _“I hate it when you leave, you know”_ the hunter adds.

Castiel knows he does. He notices the bitter gleam in his green eyes every time he has to go. Dean’s abandonment issues are a big part of what kept them away for so long in the first place, the hunter thinking Castiel leaving meant he didn’t care about him enough to stay. They had been working on it every day since they decided to give themselves a shot, and even if they had ups and downs, Dean was handling it. But it didn’t mean he didn’t hurt every time Castiel left the bunker. He tightens his grip on Dean’s waist, letting him know without using any words that he knows, he understands, and he’s still there anyway.

 _“How was the hunt? Did Jack come back with you?”_ Dean asks after a moment, absently stroking the back of Castiel’s neck

_“Fine. He managed it like a pro. He stayed behind at the motel, he’ll be back tomorrow.”_

_“Did you seriously drive all the way back from Minnesota to Kansas just to be with me tonight?”_ Dean asks softly, his lips brushing against Castiel forehead

_“Oh don’t flatter yourself Winchester, the memory foam mattress called me back first”_

Dean lets out a loud laugh, and at that moment Castiel was convinced it could cure anything. Pleased with himself, he snuggles closer, dropping kisses along the hunter’s clavicle.

_“Sometimes you’re very wise, angel.”_

_“I aim to please.”_

Dean chuckles again in the dark and presses closer, his chest tight against Castiel’s.

 _“I’m glad you’re here”_ he whispers into his hair, brushing a kiss on his temple.

Dean slowly falls back to sleep, still holding on to Cas as if he’d disappear. Focusing on his heartbeat slowing down comfortably pressed against him, Castiel suddenly realizes that this is the safest he’d felt in forever. Right here, under the covers, inside his lover’s arms.

**Home.**

**Author's Note:**

> **_[rebloggable on Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/617092113335746560/somewhere-past-tomorrow) _ **


End file.
